


Heatwave

by ornateslime



Category: Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Kubota Zen, Alpha Mashiro Yuma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dr Terashima is there if you squint and you squint hard, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Mikajime Ryo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornateslime/pseuds/ornateslime
Summary: “Pheromones, if I had to take a guess.” - That’s Mamoru talking, but there is one other person there and Ryo can smell them (the problem being that they smell nicer than Yuma). Leaving Ryo with one question; who are they? “An omega must be in heat, with these levels I think that’s safe to assume.”
Relationships: Kubota Zen/Mashiro Yuma/Mikajime Ryo, Kubota Zen/Mikajime Ryo, Mashiro Yuma/Mikajime Ryo
Kudos: 4





	Heatwave

Ryo Mikajime whines into his pillow, hand shoved down into his boxers the only blanket he owns- at the moment at least- is between his legs. It’s just not going to be enough is what he should conclude but has yet to do. The unyielding heat in his lower stomach and erection between his legs is enough to start driving him bonkers with lust. Ryo has one thing on hand that is keeping him grounded- somewhat at least. It’s pretty embarrassing to say but he nicked one of Zens shirts from when he started smelling him, and well Zen smelled so wonderful that Ryo couldn’t really resist… He stole the shirt at the end of one of the life cycles when Zen died (That was about nine days ago). Nobody seemed to notice or mind, so Ryo just kept it. This very shirt is pressed up against his nose, Ryo is holding on to it with the hand that isn’t pumping up and down his cock.

Ryo’s mind is getting hazier and the hazier it gets the more he just wants Zen or Yuma to help him through this. To- very possibly fuck him until he brakes. Ryo thinks that Yuma smells divine as well- why wouldn’t she? She’s a top-of-the-line lady and she must smell fantastic anyways. Needless to say, Ryo hadn’t found an opportunity to steal something of Yuma’s. Their smells brought him so much comfort and Ryo didn’t exactly know why. He buries his face deeper into Zen's shirt and gets a faint whiff of Yuma. It’s enough to send him over the edge and orgasm. But it’s not enough to make Ryo’s dick go down. Ryo doesn’t understand why this was happening. It was about a day ago when he started feeling weird, but he didn’t think much of it. Just a little sick was what he thought, but now he wasn’t so sure about that. Because after a few moments alone in his room he got hit with an unbearable heat. It sent him on his knees in one blow. It was only by sheer luck that he was in his bed now. 

Ryo was positive that someone heard him fall. He was after all on the top floor, in one of the middle rooms. Ryo rolls onto his back, sweaty and tired but still unbearably horny. He lets out a little puff of air and tries to go to sleep to will it away, the fog somewhat lifting. Zen’s shirt has long since fallen onto the floor. Ryo just felt lucky that this was one of the nights that Haruto assigned them to sleep alone. The longer Ryo went without touching his dick the more sensitive it seemed to become, and the more hot Ryo seemed to feel. Too hot, too hot, too hot! Ryo rips off his shirt in an attempt to cool down. Ryo hasn’t removed the rope he bounded himself with yet, as it feels like someone is touching him in a way. And that is making Ryo either more horney or more calm- or very possibly both at once. Pre-cum is already starting to stain his boxers- again. Ryo lets out a puff of breath, maybe he needed more than just to rub one out. Maybe- Ryo’s hand is reaching for Zen’s shirt again. Once he has it secured, Ryo pushes two fingers inside of himself. He was no newbie to this type of masturbation after all… But What he doesn't expect is the rush of euphoria that he gets when this happens. Ryo rolls onto his side again, and Zen’s shirt falls off of his face, but he’s in too much of a lusty haze to care. Ryo’s nonworking hand comes back down to stroke himself again. Ryo is completely lost in la-la land of what he is fantasizing. 

Yuma rocking back and forth on his cock well Zen- oh god Zen- thrusts in and out of him with a fast rhythmic pace. Yuma’s hand his on his chest pushing him back down, not that he wanted to get up in the first place. Ryo’s hands are tied above his head, and his legs are tied to the posts below him. Zen’s hands are gripping hard on his hips- a little too hard and Ryo loves it, Yuma is blushing as she leans forward. She grabs Ryo’s shoulders as her hips start bouncing up and down. Her face is next to Ryo’s ear as she nips at it, almost as if to remind him of his place. Ryo tilts his head back overcome with pleasure, his eyes almost closed. Ryo is breathing heavily and is letting out little gasps and moans, trying to be quiet as to not wake the others. Yuma moves one of her hands off of his shoulders and grips his hair, moving his head so that he’s looking at her, his eyes are more open now, half-lidded with lust fogged eyes. Yuma kisses him and it’s not like she seems to always do things by. It's sloppy, with way too much spit, exchanged, filled with emotion. She kisses him like she wants him. Zen’s cock is pulsing inside of him, his thrusts are getting more and more erratic. Yuma breaks the kiss and turns to kiss Zen. Zen doesn’t look angry but rather he looks relieved and like he has wanted a moment- this moment more than anything. Zen kisses Yuma back with passion and he cums inside Ryo, without warning. Yuma however well Zen unloads, lets out a little breathy, “I’m cumming!” She was louder than Zen when it came to sex it seemed. Ryo only cums a second after Yuma let out that announcement. 

Ryo removes his hand from his cock, boxers long since pulled down his legs. He lets out a shaky breath, looking at his cum stained fingers, Ryo really hopes that Minamo didn’t hear any of what just went down. As it seems that he was finally- possibly able to calm his dick. As Ryo recoils from what just happened, it finds out that his little fantasy hurts a lot more than he thought possible from a fake fantasy. After all, Yuma flat out stated that she hated his guts, didn’t she? After he mentioned that he thought they all looked good in their swimsuits and tried to cheer Rinko up. Yuma flat out told him that he was the most repulsive of the group. But why- why did she smell so nice then? And there was nothing about Zen to make Ryo think that he possibly liked him in that way. The most physical contact that the two have had with each other is Zen trying to strangle him that one time. Ryo rolls onto his stomach and tries to forget about it even though the fantasy felt like that it punched him consecutively two times in the stomach. Ryo falls asleep, soon after he comes to the conclusion to put it out of his mind.

It’s not until the raging boner returns that Ryo wakes up a few minutes later. He felt like his nerve endings were on fire, the blanket and boxers restraining his cock only made it worse. With every little movement he felt like he was going to cum from it, the friction against his dick also kind of hurt, considering how sensitive he was because he had just came about three times prior. Ryo needs to find something to hide his erection with if he was ever to hope to come out of his room, at all really. Everyone already thought him a pervert because of his passion and he was desperate to prove them all wrong. So staying like this wasn’t really an option and Ryo doesn’t really want to do another marathon with masturbation- his legs already felt a bit like jelly from before. So out of his room he creeps and into the underground shopping district. 

No fighting, just him grabbing as much to wrap himself up with as possible- shower curtains, blankets, bedsheets. He was also trying to find some baggy pants that were still in nice shape- needless to say, that mission fails. So the blankets and what not it is. He’ll need to just hide in his room until the morning and then if it’s not down by then, surely no one will mind him ‘sleeping in’, right? And if anyone did, then he could wrap himself up and act like that he stole these from the underground a while ago and- well, pretending that he was sleeping. With how Ryo feels right now borderline too horney to think, he’s rather pleased with the development of his plan. He finds what he’s looking for quicker than expected. Roughly two hours had passed by the time that Ryo comes back to the hotel- miraculously without needing to fight anything- and the sun is seeming to want to come up but doesn’t feel like it yet, so it’s still pretty dark. Ryo slowly walks back onto garage island and makes his way to the bedrooms (with the blankets that he picked in hand- the thickest and heaviest three that he could find, he hears voices talking in almost whispers. Ryo can smell Yuma in the garage- the smell setting a wave through him that settled in his dick. Yuma sounds stressed with whoever she’s talking to.  
“What’s with that smell?” Yuma stresses the word smell as if it was something horrible.  
“Pheromones, if I had to take a guess.” - That’s Mamoru talking, but there is one other person there and Ryo can smell them (the problem being that they smell nicer than Yuma). Leaving Ryo with one question; who are they? “An omega must be in heat, with these levels I think that’s safe to assume.”

Someone in there makes a move as Ryo comes closer to the garage, “They’re here.” It’s Zen talking now and that’s all that Ryo can focus on- that smell of chocolate and strawberry is Zen. It takes all of Ryos self-restraint to hold himself back, back from running up and trying to get Zen- or Yuma who smelled like spicy jelly oranges and chocolate- to fuck him senseless. The whole self-restraint thing is coming from the fact that as he really doesn’t want Zen or Yuma to see him in this state. They would see him as nothing but a pervert if they even saw him like this, the impression would only be enforced by the fact that he would be shaking and begging them for a proper tap. Fear shoots down his spine at the thought of them seeing him like this at all and Ryo quickly darts passed the garage. Luckily it’s dark enough that they can’t exactly make him out and if they do all they see is a heap of blanket as Ryo draped them over himself to try and hide from them. Ryo can’t get his mind off of what they said, what smell? What do they mean smell? Ryo is sure that he smells like shit via no shower available… But surely he can’t smell that bad right? Bad enough for all of them to gather in the garage to get away from it. Ryo works his jelly legs faster as there is two sets of footsteps taking a leisurely pace to him. Ryo reflects at the facts that he knows about the three of them- well his dick threatens to take over again at the intoxicating smell of Yuma and Zen together- is that Yuma is an alpha, and maybe she would know something about this. However, he doesn’t know about Mamoru or Zen at all, Mamoru certainly acted like an alpha but was modest enough to not bring it up… And Zen… Zen never talked about it, if he did it was when Ryo wasn’t around. 

The footsteps quicken and Ryo can make out some of their conversation over the sound of his pulsing heart.  
“We’re losing them…” Yuma states dully, almost as if in a panic, as her voice doesn’t hold that same monotone staple that it normally does.  
“Why did they need to go to the hotel, the place is already reeking of them…” Zen comments, sounding a bit sarcastic and frustrated. Ryo dashes up the steps and quickly locks himself in his room again, panting heavily. He caves in faster than he thought he would to his penis, the fact that he could still smell Yuma and Zen not helping his resistance. Zen’s sent is quite a bit more mute than the violent warning that Yuma was projecting out onto the hotel.


End file.
